Fins and the Legman 2: The Oktoberfest Mystery
by Boolia
Summary: Klaus and Roger goes to Germany for Oktoberfest. All is fun and games until a man from the German Government gets poisoned! Who had murdered him? Fins and the Legman are on the case!
1. Chapter 1

Fins and the Legman 2: The Oktoberfest Mystery

Chapter 1

"_WHOO-HOO!"_ Klaus cheered, hanging up the phone. The Smiths all looked at him from a rerun of _The Big Bang Theory_. He began dancing in his cup and singing merrily. "_I'm going to Germany, I'm going to Germany, I'm going to Germany!"_

"What are you talking about, fish?" Stan wanted to know. Klaus looked at them.

"I just got off with a radio station and I scored two tickets for a four week trip to Germany. I got them from answering a question correctly."

"So who are you taking?"

"I think I'm taking Thomas."

_"What_?" Roger wanted to know. "Who's Thomas?"

"One of my human friends."

"You're not taking one of _us_, a _family member?_" Klaus shook his head.

"Nein. I thought about it at first, but then I decided not to. This is a rare opportunity, a break to be away from you guys, and I do _not_ want to pass it up. Plus, this is payback for when you went to Hawaii without me."

"You didn't tell us you wanted to go." Steve put in. Klaus got mad.

"_Dude_; I said it numerous times! You just weren't listening like always. I never have been to Hawaii and ever since I heard about it; I always wanted to go. It seems nice, fun and tropical."

"When will you be leaving?" Stan asked, changing the subject.

"I'll be away from the last day of September to the day before Halloween; just in time for Oktoberfest. The tickets should be here by Friday. And now if you excuse me, I got to make a call to Thomas." He picked up the phone again and dialed. The family went back to watching the TV.

"I can't believe it." Steve said. "Almost seven seasons and they still haven't fixed the elevator." He shook his head in disappointment. "What a shame."

"If I don't go," Roger said to himself about not going with Klaus on the trip. "_Nobody's_ going!" He then rubbed his hands together with an evil grin.

A couple days later, Steve fetched the mail. He scanned through them. One of the envelopes was addressed to Klaus.

"These must be the tickets Klaus was talking about." Steve told himself. He looked at his watch. _"Crap_! I'm going to be late for my play date with my friends!" He went inside.

He was about to hand the mail to his family when he bumped into Roger.

_"Roger_!" The boy cried. "Listen, I'm kind of late for a play date with my friends." He handed Roger the mail. "So can you give these to the people they're addressed to?" Roger grabbed the mail.

"Sure." He responded. Steve smiled.

"Thanks Rog!"

"Sure, whatever." Steve ran off.

Roger flipped through the mail.

_ "Bill. Bill, bill, bill, the fish's tickets, bill, bill_," He went back and grabbed the envelope addressed to Klaus. He went to the kitchen and dropped Klaus's tickets in the garbage can. "Goodbye, ticket!" He went to give the other letters to his family. When he was done, he went back into the living room, hopped on the sofa and grabbed the remote.

_"Hey Rog_!" Klaus said to the alien, in his bowl on the end table. "I saw you with the mail. Anything for me? Did the tickets arrive yet?"

"No." Roger lied. "Now shut up fish; I'm about to watch TV." He put down the remote and laid back when he found something suitable to watch: a repeat of _The Office. _

"I don't get it." Klaus said in his bowl on the kitchen counter. "I was supposed to have gotten the tickets by now. I wonder where they could be. I hope the mail didn't goof up and they wound up somewhere else."

"Well, I'm sorry Klaus." Francine told him. "You could tell them that there was a mix-up and they'll send you new tickets." Klaus sighed.

"Maybe I should. Give me the phone." Francine gave him the phone. Francine turned to Hayley.

"Hayley honey; can you do mommy a favor and take out the trash?"

"Sure thing, Mom." Hayley replied. She stood up from her chair and grabbed the trash bag in the trashcan.

_"Come on_," Klaus urged the phone. "Pick up." The phone picked up.

_ "Hello_?" A voice on the other end answered. Klaus was about to talk, when he saw something from the corner of his eye in the trash bag. Was that the envelope with the tickets inside?

_"Got to go_!" He said into the phone. He hung up.

Hayley was about to take the trash out, when Klaus shouted.

_"Wait_!" Hayley stopped and looked at him. "Give me that envelope addressed to me." Hayley reached in and gave him the envelope; the fish opened it, eyes wide. "Oh mein gosh!"

"Well, I'm just going to eat by the TV." Roger said, taking his food. He was about to go in the living room when Klaus spoke up.

"Not so fast, Roger!" He looked at Hayley who still had the trash bag. "You can take the bag out." Hayley went off with the bag. Roger sighed.

_"Busted_!" He said to himself. He put his food down on the table and went to the fish. "Yes, Klaus?" Klaus looked at him madly.

"Did you throw these out and said you didn't get this when I asked you?"

"Yes and yes." The alien said.

"I can't believe it; you lied to me. Well, I can believe you lying to me and you would do something like this to make me pissed, but it still hurts! You _knew_ I wanted to go on this trip; why would you do this to me? I thought you and the rest of the family couldn't wait to spend four weeks without me."

"Yeah!" Stan agreed. "We were going to have a party the first night the fish was away. Why did you do this, Roger?"

"Because he didn't invite me!" Roger admitted.

"Because you would make the trip into living nightmare for me. I didn't want that; not in my home country."

"That's the point!" Klaus narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, I'm sorry. You're still not going and that's final."

_"Fine_!" Roger huffed. "I won't want to go to your stupid home country with you anyway!" Roger picked up his food and stormed off into the living room. Klaus grabbed the phone to call Thomas.

The day had arrived!

"I can't believe it!" Klaus said in his cup on the end table. He had four to five little suitcases in each fin. "I'm going to Germany; I can't wait!"

"And we can't wait for you to leave." Stan added. "Four whole weeks without hearing your annoying voice." Stan sighed heavenly. "We'll all be in heaven!" The doorbell rang. Klaus squealed.

"That must be Thomas." He said. Francine opened the door and there stood Thomas on the other side, with his suitcases in his hands.

"You ready, Klaus?" He asked.

"You bet! I can't _wait_ to get out of here!" Stan picked him up and handed him to Thomas.

"And we can't wait for him to leave." The CIA agent told him.

"Well, _auf weidersehen_!" Thomas said.

"_Auf weidensehen_!" Klaus said to his family.

"_Auf weidersehen_!" His family all echoed back. Thomas and Klaus then left. Roger rubbed his hands together, again with an evil grin.

"I'll see you on the plane, fish!"

"I got to go to the bathroom, Klaus." Thomas said to him once they were in the air on a Lufthansa plane. Klaus, who was reading a book, looked at him.

_"Thomas_!" He snapped. "Just _go_; you don't have to tell me. Just because you watched _Snakes on a Plane_ on the inflight TV doesn't mean snakes are going to invade this plane. Nothing bad's going to happen! No terrible tragedies like 9/11, nobody's planting a bomb in the bathroom, nobody's going to sing a love song nonstop, and definite no snakes!"

"What about mice?_ Spiders? Tarantulas? Bears?" _

_"Go_!" Thomas hesitated, but went to where the bathrooms were. Klaus continued reading his book.

"Hey Thomas!" Roger greeted him when he was done in the bathroom. He had on a business suit, a blonde wig, shoes, and jeans. Thomas looked at him.

"H-how'd you know my name?" Roger gave Thomas an evil grin, coming closer and putting his hands together.

"Oh, I know _far_ more then just your name, Thomas!" Thomas backed up to the wall; his eyes widened.

"W-What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh nothing, but _this_!" The alien lunged at Thomas. Thomas screamed.

_"Roger_?" Klaus questioned when he saw the alien come to his row. "What are you doing here? Where's Thomas?" Roger squeezed in, trying to get pass a pudgy woman and a mustached man.

"Excuse me." He told them as they stood up, letting him pass. "Pardon me!" When he got to Thomas's seat, he sat down and buckled his seat belt. Klaus turned to Roger.

"What're you doing?" He repeated.

"I'm going to Germany with you, fish."

"But…but, I don't get it. How are you on this plane? Where's Thomas?"

"I snuck on and for Thomas, don't worry about it; I took care of him."

_ "KLAUS MADE A MISTAKE!"_ Roger yelled over the wind. He had opened the emergency exit and was going to push Thomas out. The alien had strapped on a parachute bag onto Thomas. "_HE INVITED YOU INSTEAD OF ME AND I'M NOT COOL WITH IT_! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY I GAVE YOU A PARACHUTE!" He pushed Thomas off the plane. Thomas screamed. Roger waved to him.

"_AUF WIEDERSEHEN; HAVE A NICE TRIP_!" He went to where the seats were. The flight attendant quickly closed the door when she saw it left open and went off.

"Did you bring a passport?" Klaus asked. Roger shook his head as he surfed the movies on the inflight entertainment.

"Couldn't find it, so I dodged security and snuck on without one. So, don't tell anyone."

_"But…but_…" Roger shushed him and put on his headphones. Klaus sighed and continued reading.

Klaus had decided to go to Oktoberfest on Germany Unification Day; October 3rd. Roger wanted to go on a hop on, hop off bus to see what he'll like and hate, but Klaus told him no.

"When you're with me; there's no need for a tour."

"But you weren't here for 27 years; surely Germany has changed."

"I know, but no tour. There's a lot I want to see and do with you; a tour of the city will just be a waste of time." Roger sighed as he saw the bus leaving.

"Fine; but I better be satisfied, fish."

"Oh, you'll be impressed."

"I doubt it, but whatever. Let's just go."

They went to museums and saw the Berlin Wall.

"Okay Roger." Klaus told him when they got to their hotel room late that night. Roger placed Klaus on the end table by the phone. "Tomorrow's the big day, we go to one of Germany's greatest parties where you get totally wasted with beer, Oktoberfest!"

_"Beer_?" Roger questioned. "You know I'm a wine alien. That's it! I want to go home."

"Relax Roger, and no you're not. You wanted to come, so you're staying. Besides, ja, Oktoberfest is a festival celebrating beer, but it has your precious wine too. It also has pretzels and a lot more German food. So, we better go to sleep."

"I will." Roger said, sitting on the bed with the TV remote. "I'm just going to watch some TV."

"You know, most of the channels will be in German. So if you want to understand them, you're going to have to ask me, and I'll be sleeping, so you're on your own."

"That's fine. I'll just make up what they're saying like Steve and his friends does."

"Okay, but don't stay up too late." Roger turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. "And don't be too loud; other people are in this hotel too and just like us, they need their sleep." Roger put the remote down when he found a suitable show. Klaus fell asleep, ignoring Roger's bursts of laughter.

"I can't believe it!" Klaus said once they entered Oktoberfest. There were tents everywhere. A banner read 'die Wies'n 2013.' "We're here!"

"I thought this was Oktoberfest." Roger said, pointing at the sign. "Not 'die…' whatever."

"It is. But the locals don't call it that. I just call it 'Oktoberfest' for your

benefit."

"Not to mention you spell October wrong."

"That's how the Germans spell it. With a 'k', not a 'c'." He then looked out

again and took in the fresh air. "The last Oktoberfest I attended was in '85 with my wife und newborn daughter. Did you know the first Oktoberfest was in 1810? Crown Prince Ludwig, aka, Prince Ludwig I hosted it to celebrate marrying his wife: Princess Ther…"

"_Yeah, yeah_!" Roger interrupted. "There's better be wine here fish is all I have to say."

"Don't worry." Klaus told him. "You can drink to your heat's content. Did you

know that people who pass out here are known as 'Bierleichen', 'beer corpses'?

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice. What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

And so, fish and alien went from tent to tent, drinking all the way. They danced to a German band.

"Did you know that the Chicken Dance originated from Germany?" Klaus asked Roger as they danced the chicken dance with more people. It was composed by…"

"Just shut up and _dance_, fish!" Roger said to him. And so, they danced and danced.

At dinner, Klaus had a beer, bratwurst and spaetzle dumplings, Roger just had Sekt (sparking wine) and a soft pretzel. They were in the Schottenhamel tent.

As Klaus was about to eat his dumplings, something caught his eye. It was a woman. Klaus focused on her like he knew her.

"Is that…?" The woman then turned around to get something and stood up. Klaus' eyes widened. "_Oh mein gosh!"_ He smiled to himself. "It _is_! It's Aunt Gretel!"

"Didn't she die?" Roger wanted to know, licking his fingers. Klaus turned to him.

"No, that was another aunt." He looked at her again as she went to get a napkin and carry it back to where she was sitting. "I can't believe it. She's old, but it's her. The last time I saw her was the Christmas before…" He looked at his fins and tail. "Well this."

"Too bad you can't talk to her without giving her a heart attack." Klaus sighed.

"Yeah, but it's just nice seeing her." He ate some more.

A man stood up and presented a toast, and gave a German speech. The other people held up their beers. Klaus' eyes widened again.

"Oh mein gosh Roger, do you know who that is?" Roger looked at him.

"Sorry, I'm not up to date on famous people of Germany, so that's a no."

"That's Alois Anton. He's a part of the German government. He was here last time; in his first year." He looked to the woman next to him. "_Ooh, ooh_! That's his wife! They spent his honeymoon here."

"Terrific! I don't care." He resumed eating. Klaus put his beer up and chanted with the other Germans. Roger looked at him when they were done. "What was that about?"

"Oh, it's what we Germans do sometimes when we want to get drunk. It means 'One, two, down the hatch!"

"Whatever." He took a sip of his champagne.

Suddenly, Alois fell to the floor. Everyone gasped. Someone came up to him to check his pulse. His eyes widened and said something in German. There were gasps again.

"What did he say?" Roger wanted to know. Klaus' eyes widened.

"He's dead." He breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I don't speak German, fish." Roger said to Klaus. "What did he say?" Klaus looked at him.

"He's dead." He repeated.

"I know he's dead. That explains why everyone seems panicky and that other man checked the dead man's pulse." He then noticed Alois' wife had burst out crying. "And why his wife just burst into tears. Now, what did he say?"

"I told you! He's dead, that's what he said."

"Oh."

Some people were comforting Alois' wife over the sudden loss of her husband. Someone dialed on their cellphone.

_ "Sad_!" Klaus observed. "Like the terrible Oktoberfest bombing of 1980." Roger looked confused at him.

"_Huh_?"

"The Oktoberfest bombing. A terrorist attack on Germany killing 13 people, including three children, and injuring many others. It's considered to be the second deadliest terrorist attack in Germany history, after the Munich massacre at the 1972 Olympics." A man said something.

"What did he say?" Roger asked.

"He said that it was too bad that all of the detectives are on vacation. They won't get back for another two weeks."

"So all of the detectives are on vacation?" Klaus nodded.

"That's what I just said. Poor girl, not going to know what killed her husband for two weeks. He probably was poisoned, but we don't know that for sure."

"Well, she is _not _going to wait that long, not with Fins and the Legman on the case!" Klaus saw that Roger had put on his Legman disguise. He gasped.

"What are you _doing_!?" He questioned.

"Putting on my outfit. It's time for another case."

_"Now_? But, we're on _vacation!_ There's so much I want to show you. A mystery will just get in the way. The detectives will handle this when they get back. And, why did you pack your Legman disguise?"

"You always must be prepared, my dear Fins. You never know when a mystery will come up. That's why it's a 'mystery'."

_"But…but_…I don't have my Fins outfit."

"Well, you should have. It's not my fault that you came unprepared. We're not going back just to get your Fins disguise and fly back. You'll going to have to do it without it."

"We aren't going to fly back at all because we're not solving this case. The detectives will; we're just going to enjoy the rest of our vacation without getting involved. Besides, Steve won't be happy. He'll think I'm replacing him."

"Well, I much rather prefer Wheels here then you. But he's miles away, so you'll just have to do. Besides, I'm already in disguise and I'm not going to let it go to waste just because a fish refuses to solve a little mystery. Now, are you going to help me with this mystery or not?" Klaus sighed.

"_Fine;_ I'll help. Hopefully it won't take too long and we can enjoy the rest of our trip." Roger smiled.

"_Attaboy, Fins!" _

They went to the police who had just arrived.

"Tell them we're detectives and we'll take the case." Roger said to Klaus.

"Pretend you are talking." Klaus told Roger.

_"What_?" Roger questioned. "_Why_, can't you…oh, that's right; you're a fish, not supposed to talk." Klaus turned to the police and spoke in German as Roger lip-synced. The police looked at the disguised alien. They smiled. One of them grabbed Roger's hand and lifted it up in the air with his. He said something and everyone burst into cheers. He let Roger's hand free. He looked at him and asked something. Roger looked at Klaus in his pocket.

"What's your name?" Klaus whispered.

"You know my name, Fins. It's Legman."

"Well, he doesn't know that. That's why he's asking you."

"Tell him I'm Legman and my fish is Fins. We're Fins and the Legman."

"What if he asks why do you take your pet fish on your cases?"

"Tell him it's none of his business to what I can or can't take on my cases." Klaus was going to say something, but didn't. Instead, he answered the policeman's question. Roger once again, lip-synced. The policeman said something else when Klaus told him something else. The policeman nodded and looked at the audience.

"Fins und da Legman!" He said to the audience. The crowd cheered again. The policeman then said something else.

"She's in our hands now.'" Klaus translated. "You better give her our condolences."

"_Why?" Roger asked._

"Because her husband just died."

_"So?_ Everyone dies; it's just a fact of life."

"She _loved_ him Roger!"

"She might have loved him, but it's still true. Death happens and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Just do it Roger; it's the right thing to say to someone who loved one just passed. It shows that you care." Roger was about to say something else. Klaus sighed. "Just _pretend_ that you care!" Roger sighed and turned to Alois' wife and told her that he and his pet fish are on the case and they wouldn't let her down. Klaus translated. He glared up at Roger.

_"And_ you're sorry for her loss."

"And I'm sorry for your loss." Klaus translated again. The woman didn't smile.

"Danke!" She thanked him softly.

Klaus and Roger began to search for clues. Klaus spoke to the policeman. The policeman nodded.

"What did you tell him?" Roger wanted to know.

"I told him to keep everybody in the tent." Klaus told him. "Everybody is a suspect here."

"Even your Aunt Gretel?" Klaus hesitated.

"Even Aunt Gretel." The policeman spoke to the crowd in German. Klaus then saw the glass that Alois was drinking out of on the table. He spoke to Roger.

"Grab the glass."

_"What_?"

"Let's look at the glass on the table. Alois was drinking out of it before he died. It may be a clue." Roger went to the table that Alois was at and he and Klaus looked at the glass. Roger asked. Klaus observed it. "Is there any evidence?"

"Not really." He looked at Roger. "We need to go to the kitchen where this glass came from. Maybe there's something there."

"Whatever you say." He looked at the policeman and Klaus spoke to him. He said something back and went off.

"Where is he going?" Roger wanted to know. "What did you tell him?"

"He's going to ask someone where the kitchen is." The policeman then returned, said something and went off again. "Follow him. He knows where the kitchen is." Roger went after the officer.

The officer stopped at the door and opened it up. Klaus thanked him and he and Roger went in. The door shut behind them.

"Let's search the whole kitchen." Klaus said to Roger. "Tell everybody to open everything up. We need to search every nook and cranny." Roger nodded. They went up to every person and asked them questions.

They searched everywhere in the kitchen and didn't find anything useful.

"_Well,"_ Roger began. "That's that. We didn't find anything in here, which means the answer is out there somewhere. Let's go."

_ "Wait_!" Klaus said when he saw something yellow beneath a table. "There's something under that table. Nothing was under there before. Let's take a look. It may be the thing we are looking for!" Roger knelt down and picked up the can. He looked at it. 'Gift' was on it. There was also a skull and crossbones on it. Both of Klaus' and Roger's eyes widened.

"I don't get it." Roger stated. "This looks like a can of poison. Why does it say 'gift' on it? It is a sticker and is covering up the word underneath?" He tried to see if the word 'gift' could be peeled of. It didn't. "Boy, whoever peeled this sticker on peeled it on tight. I can't get it off."

"That's because it's not a sticker."

"Oh, was it painted over?" Klaus shook his head.

"'Gift' is the German word for 'poison.'" Roger was confused.

"Why is 'gift' the word for 'poison'? 'Gift' usually means something good."

"It just is, okay?"

_"Okayyyyy_. What is the word for 'gift' then?"

"Look, it doesn't matter, okay? Let's just get out there and show this to Alois' wife. It's geschenk by the way. I had a feeling he was poisoned."

"So did I!" Roger put in. And so they went out of the kitchen and back to the crime scene.

Klaus told the police and Alois' wife about Alois being poisoned. This made Alois' wife cry even more. She asked something in German through her tears.

"I don't know, ma'am." Klaus told her in German. "But we're on the case; this case won't be left unsolved; don't you worry. Now, can you tell me who might've wanted your husband dead? Who didn't get along with him at the time of his death?" Alois' wife thought about this a moment. She shrugged and said something.

"What did she say, fish?" Roger wanted to know.

"She said she doesn't know." Klaus told him. "Said she can't come up with anyone who hated Alois so much that he or she would want to kill him."

"Well, that helps a lot." Roger said with an eye roll. "How are we ever going to solve this mystery?" Klaus shrugged.

"I don't know, but the murderer must be here somewhere! I promised Alois' wife that this case wouldn't be left unsolved. I guess we should ask everybody here." Roger's eyes widened.

_"What_?! But that'll take forever!"

"Well, do you have any more bright ideas?" Roger looked at the glass cup. He smiled to himself.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Scanning the glass for fingerprints was a _wundarbar_ idea!" Klaus said when the police were checking the class for fingerprints. "I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"Me either. Frankly I don't know why the police didn't do that."

"You know, the murderer's fingerprints might be mixed in with Alois'. Or the murderer might've wiped their fingerprints off before given to Alois so it wouldn't be traced to him."

"How do you know the murderer's a 'him'?"

"Or her."

An officer went over to Roger and spoke to him.

"He said they found some fingerprints." Klaus translated. "They're going to do fingerprint tests on everybody; even us."

"Or finprints in your case."

"I don't need to. The police don't know I'm here, so, it's up to you."

_ "What_? They need your finprints. How will they know if you're guilty or not?" He then realized something. "Wait, you're refusing to give them your finprints." He then gasped. "Oh my gosh; you're the murderer!"

"No I'm not and you know it! Besides, the glass has fingerprints, I have fins. I can only leave finprints like you said. That leaves me out of the picture." Roger realized he was right.

"I hate it when you're right."

"Und I _love_ it!"

"Well, I didn't do it either!"

"I know, but they don't know that. So, you better give them your fingerprints. Just because you're a private eye doesn't mean that you didn't do it." Roger sighed.

"I hate you."

"Und I _love _me!"

An officer went over to Roger and spoke to him.

"It's your turn." Klaus told him. Roger glared at him. Klaus just urged him to go. Roger sighed and followed the officer.

_"See_?" Roger said once he gave his fingerprints to the police. "I told you I didn't do it."

"I never said you did do it, but it doesn't hurt to try. You could've done it."

"You could've done it too."

"I could've but I didn't."

"I didn't either; that was a complete waste of time."

"Whatever you say."

An officer spoke to the crowd. He then went to the other officers. Roger looked at the fish for an explanation.

"Now that they have everyone's fingerprints," Klaus began. "They're going to compare them to the prints on the glass and then they'll announce who they belong to."

"Well, they're not going to find mine." Roger said. "Because I didn't do it."

"You know, by saying you didn't do it could mean you _did_ do it."

"I DID _NOT_!"

"Are you sure?" The alien, irritated, took Klaus out of the zip- lock bag and out of his pocket and held him by the tail.

_"Yes! _And if you don't believe me, I'll leave you here to die." Klaus screamed.

_"Okay, okay_!" He said in fright. "I'm sorry I teased you, you didn't do it! Just put me back in the zip-lock bag." Roger put him back in the pocket and zipped it nearly shut. Klaus sighed in relief.

"Fine, but if you do that again, you can kiss your life goodbye!"

"Don't worry, I won't. I learned my lesson." Roger smiled and patted Klaus' head.

"That's a good fish." He then withdrew his hand, realizing what he was doing. "Wait, what am I doing?"

The officer then approached the crowed. He shouted something and everybody stopped talking and turned to him.

"He's going to announce who the murderer is." Klaus said to Roger.

_"Oooh_!" Roger squealed. "How _exciting_! I wonder who it is! This seems like a perfect moment to do a drumroll."

The officer spoke but Roger beat on the nearby table with a spoon and a fork like a drum rather loudly, making it hard to hear. Everyone looked at him. Klaus cleared his throat.

_"Uh, Legman_." He nudged him.

_"What_?!" Klaus pointed to the crowd and Roger looked at them. He smiled weakly. "Oh, sorry. I thought this would be a good drumroll moment, you were asking for one, right?" There was an awkward silence. Roger smiled lamely again. "Carry on then."

Everybody turned to the police officer again and the officer spoke. Everyone gasped as he pointed to somebody. Klaus' eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped.

"_Who is it; who is it?"_ Roger wanted to know. "Boy, the suspense is _killing_ me." He looked at where everyone was looking at. It was Klaus' aunt!


End file.
